Growing Up Too Soon
by hermionegranger47393
Summary: When Hermione’s parents die a mysterious, unexplained death, she is faced with the responsibility of any adult – she needs to learn to take care of herself. But it's a lot harder when running an inn! Better summary inside
1. BreathTaking News

** Growing Up Too Soon  
**  
** Summary –** When Hermione's parents die a mysterious, unexplained death, she is faced with the responsibility of any adult – she needs to learn to take care of herself. A boon left by her parents to her through their will, Hermione inherits the large and beautiful Emerald Inn after her graduation from Hogwarts. Not willing to adopt such a large task all by herself, she decides to ask her friends to help her out. But as more and more strange occurrences hit her and the Inn, Hermione begins to wonder. Is the Inn haunted, or is it just a hoax?

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own HP or the book I mentioned… Simple, but clears the point… Who says we can't have it all?_

_

* * *

_  
**Chapter I – **Breathtaking News

Thundering loudly behind Hermione's satin dressed back, her writing was disturbed. Closing the small booklet, she looked down at herself. She was wearing nothing but a satin dress, with a silk bottom, mixed with stripes of purples.

Hermione shivered.

Though it was summer, the air was cold, with ran coming down. Around her were French doors leading inside to the kitchen, and pots with beautifully arranged flowers near the corners. She found herself on the porch, thankfully having a transparent plastic roof with nets around it, from the floor all the way up. Suddenly, a blast of wind came through the nets, dragging mist and droplets of rain along, right through the net.

Yes, Hermione was glad that the pollen, which she was severely allergiced to, was sifting through the net, slipping through the cracks of the wood beams holding together the porch. Hermione tried to protect her body, and curled herself farther into the lawn chair but didn't succeed. Looking down at herself once more, she saw herself rather wet, or damp to say it better. Placing her feet back on the "fake grass carpet" she yelped, quickly bringing them back up. The floor had picked up a whole centimeter-thick layer of water, ice-cold water. Again interrupted by shock, thunder roared through the sky, getting louder and louder.

Deciding to give-up her studying, she instead watched the sky. A stroke of lightening hit miles away from the house, so far, in fact, that it might as well have hit the ocean. Waiting for the thunder to follow, she settled on reading instead, for it pained her to see lightening sometimes. Hitting people, houses, stores. Opening the book _Rebecca_, she read silently.

Jerking her upwards, thunder hit, which made her realize that the sun was setting. It was the end of summer, and Hermione was prepared for the weather. Climbing through the window, she set away her book and walked up to her parents.

They exchanged glances, before wide grins spread across their faces, looking up at Hermione from their seats. She smiled back, laughing silently. This smile meant something special. They had bought Hermione's present for September 19th, her 18th birthday ahead of time. She was becoming Head-Girl alongside Harry, which didn't surprise her. He had also informed her that he was Quidditch captain.

"Hermione, I think you noticed that we have bought your birthday present, but you will not get to know what it is until winter break," her father stated.

Hermione snickered. She used to love playing a day-or-two-long-game of searching for presents. She might check the house sometime this week before school started, if she felt like it.

"Are you going to tell me what it is, because it certainly seems like a big deal if you're putting it off for that long?" Hermione asked.

"That's a surprise Hermione, and you will get to figure it out later anyway." Hermione frowned, though she realized that Christmas wouldn't be that far away with school and N.E.W.T.s to keep her occupied. Glancing at her watch, she realized that it was later than she had thought it to be. Hugging her parents goodnight, she dressed into her night-gown and slipped into bed.

* * *

_ONE WEEK LATER…_

Hermione turned around in her bed, not willing to get up today. She had gone to bed late last night, and, hence, hadn't gotten much sleep. Deciding to sleep longer, she let her head rest comfortably on the pillow.

"Hermione! Get out of bed, it's 8:00 already!" her mother exclaimed.

Hermione shot up in her bed and ran out of her room. Hastily brushing her teeth, combing her hair, taking a cold shower to awaken her, and finally, dressing, Hermione realized she had spent more than 20 minutes on getting prepared. Sprinting down the stairs with her trunk thumping down along behind her, the lighter bags practically flew through the air. Throwing them in the trunk of her parent's car, they made a final resounding thump.

Grabbing her purse from her mother's hands, she hopped into the back seat.

Hermione, more nervous than ever before about arriving at King's Cross Station late, lifted her mirror and contacts case from her purse. Holding up the mirror to meet her face, she stared back at her reflection in horror. She looked a complete mess, worn out from the lack of sleep.

It didn't help that she had just come to realize, that since the Beginning-of-the-Year-Feast always took very long, and that classes started at 7:00am in the morning, she wouldn't get much sleep this coming night either. As the car started, Hermione struggled to keep her fingers steady as she put in her contacts.

Hermione fumbled in her bags until she found the novel, _Rebecca_, and began to read. It seemed that right when she had opened the book, they had arrived, but in reality, she had read for over half an hour. Time always passed much too quickly for Hermione whenever she was reading.

Climbing out of the car, she opened the trunk in order to retrieve her luggage. Hauling it out, she nearly tripped on a rock, but nevertheless managed to quickly bring back her balance and walk on.

After her mother found a trolley, they engaged in a lengthy good-bye, and Hermione walked through the brick barrier.

* * *

Trotting up the stairs to the train, she stowed away her luggage, and walked to the Head Compartment. There, Harry and Dumbledore sat, talking quietly. Seeing the facial expression on Hermione's face, Harry leaned over to Hermione after she had sat down. 

"Um, ah, Hermione, you're late." Harry whispered.

"I know," she growled, while still managing to give Harry a weak smile.

"I see that you have finally arrived Ms. Granger, so please make yourself comfortable. Since you are the Head-Boy and -Girl, you will be sharing a bathroom in your dormitory, but will not need to share bedrooms. You will be planning lots of things this year, so be ready to prepare and plan at a moment's notice. Since you are in such elevated positions, and 7th years, no less, I expect you to be good examples for the younger students. That means no arguments, no fights, and no battles between houses, even though you both are Gryffindors. I expect you to fix those problems rather than start them, or even let them be. I suspect that you know where your dormitory is located?" they nodded briefly. "Wonderful." Dumbledore walked out of the compartment, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"Uh, Hermione are you okay?" Harry inquired.

"Actually, no. I was almost late, and my day hasn't been the best either." She confessed.

"I'm sorry. Well, at least we'll soon be back at Hogwarts. Don't worry, Hermione." Harry said, trying to comfort her a bit.

Hermione quickly searched through her handbag and pulled out a sandwich. The ride passed in complete silence, and since Hermione was awfully tired, she dozed off into a sweet slumber.

* * *

"Hermione, Hermione, wake up, we're almost there!" 

Slowly opening her eyes, Hermione realized she had almost slept through the entire ride. Students were already leaving the train, and Hermione felt a knot tighten in her stomach as she realized that she wasn't changed into her school robes yet, but instead was still dressed in her dark jeans, t-shirt, and light jacket. She couldn't enter the feast, as Head-Girl, not wearing her school-robes! Thinking rapidly, she hurried out of the train after Harry and the other students, robes now in her hands.

Instead of following everyone else to the Great Hall directly, she sprinted to the bathroom and changed. After doing so, she practically flew down the corridor to the Great Hall. As she entered, almost everybody's head turned to face Hermione, as she sat down at the Gryffindor table, embarrassed beyond belief.

Trying to ignore the fact that she had just burst into the Great Hall in the middle of the ceremony, she stared down at her plate. Dumbledore cleared his throat, and began to talk.

"Again, another year of Hogwarts has begun, and we shall commence by introducing the Head-Boy and -Girl. Let's have Mr. Harry Potter, and Ms. Hermione Granger please stand up." They stood. "They can take points off of houses and you will have to abide by their judgment and rulings. They are respected members of Hogwarts, so please give them your respect, in turn, as well." Dumbledore gave a stern glance to the Slytherins. "Let the feast begin." He said, and instantly, the plates filled themselves.

Hermione grabbed some spinach with noodles and ate quietly. Ron, sitting in the across from the Harry and Hermione, looked at her.

"Hermione, you-" Ron started.

"I'm fine," she barked, wiping her mouth clean. "I'm finished, so I'll see you two later." She scowled, leaving the table.

Slipping quietly into her bed, she placed the covers gently over her. Tomorrow would be a better day…

* * *

"Hermione! Hermione! Hermione, wake up, we have classes!" Ginny told her friend, who had frantically shot up in bed. She saw Ginny in her robes, dressed, hair combed, and ready. 

"Ginny, what _are_ you doing in the Head Dorm?" Hermione asked sleepily.

"I had to wake you up. Hermione, 10 more minutes till class starts!" She warned, as she swiftly walked to the door for class herself. She dressed, messily tied her hair up in a bun. On her nightstand she found a note, addressed to her

* * *

_Hermione, _

_You left in such a hurry yesterday, that you didn't get your schedule. Dumbledore gave it to me, since we share a dorm. But you fell asleep so quickly I didn't get to tell you._

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

_

* * *

_  
Hermione found her schedule neatly place under the note, reading her first class.

"Potions!" She fumed; stuffing the schedule in her bag and quickly taking a look around.

When she had walked in the Head-Girl dorm last night, she didn't notice it's beautiful scenery. Decorated with Chinese fabrics and décor, it was a gorgeous room. The walls were a blunt red color, while the wall right behind her bed was white.

The walls gave off the impression that they were made of fabric, giving the whole room a warm overall feel. There was a fan on the wall with lilacs, botanicals, and pansies drawn on it.

The dresser was a dark brown, with the front doors light blue, with lilacs, cambria pines, and lilies, hanging down from a wine, painted on with a light brush. The bed was a canopy bed different from the regular four-poster beds. The curtains around it were of red chiffon, and the covers were a deep burgundy.

There were various portraits of flowers on the walls, along with a small cabinet to her right, and a trunk at the foot of her bed. It looked old, dirty, and protectively locked. Opening the fragile locks and lid, inside she came upon large, aged blankets, still Chinese style.

Closing the chest, she walked over to the bookshelf next to the bathroom door. Picking up _Hogwarts, a History _she glanced at her watch. Her ten minutes time were up. Placing the book in her book bag, she hurried off to class.

* * *

Slipping in a seat next to Harry, he smiled at her, starting a conversation. 

"Hermione, you look so different."

This startled Hermione. What was Harry talking about? To her, she hadn't changed a hair.

"I mean, where to begin?" Harry stuttered. Hermione remembered what she had looked like in first year. Her hair had been so "bushy", the same as in second year, where it had only slightly calmed. Scanning Harry, she realized that he still looked like he had in third year. He really had barely changed. Their conversation was abruptly ended when a very tall, very greasy, very cruel Potions Master entered, robes dragging along behind him.

"Silence… I do not wish to repeat the rules to a N.E.W.T. Level Potions class, so if you do find yourself in trouble, open your Potions book. For now, turn to page ninety-six. We can't waste any time in here." Snape snarled.

Hermione obeyed and flipped open her book.

N.E.W.T.S FOR STARTERS

AND N.E.W.T.S FOR ADVANCED

"None of you will be starting in the advanced level, since I know that none of you are smart enough. Read pages 96 through 100. You have twenty-five minutes. In the case that you do not finish, you can do so after class own time." Snape sneered. Hermione laughed off his unpleasantness. She was too used to it.

Potions passed by quickly, though still with lots of work. Snape had already assigned them 2 essays, which were to be completed a week.

After going through three more N.E.W.T. classes (Charms, History of Magic, and Arithmancy) without Harry or Ron, she was rather glad to go to lunch to see them again.. Loading pancakes onto her plate, she glanced around the table. Nothing else was there for her to eat that at the moment suited her appetite. Eating hastily, she found that her next class was not until 3:00pm, and now it was only noon. She decided to take her time eating instead of rushing, which was what she usually was forced to do. After finishing, she flipped through her schedule once more. Her friends would be with her in her next class. Satisfied, she approached the Head Portrait, a painting of a lioness with thick golden fur.

"_Lion__Powder_." She pronounced clearly, and the portrait swung open. Taking her time to get done with Snape's essays and her other homework, she switched on the lamp on the desk next to her bed. Scribbling away, she quickly had used up all her time in that she had only twenty minutes left.

Preparing her hair in the bathroom, she looked around. She stood on white marble floor, a marble toilet in the corner to her right, a marble sink straight ahead of her, and a marble, inset bathtub behind her, two showers to either side.

When she had finished, she was swiftly making her ways down the hall, already looking forward to the end of the day. Herbology was her next class, this time with her friends.

"One thing you need to learn for your N.E.W.T.s in this year will be difficult. So to start, open your books, _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. _You have one week to study the section on Mandrakes and Bubotubor Puses for your exam. Any questions?" Professor Sprout examined the room. When she saw no hands up, she enlarged her Herbology book for everyone to see. "Turn to page 89."

* * *

By the time dinner came around, Hermione was more exhausted than ever. Picking at her food, her eyelids seemed to have become heavier and heavier. Trying to keep herself awake, she realized she wasn't really hungry, so she abandoned the Great Hall to take a shower. When she had finished, Hermione felt how heavy her body felt from pure exhaustion. Her legs, wobbling uncontrollably, surprisingly managed to walk her to her bed, which Hermione fell into, her eyes immediately shutting closed. 

When she woke up to the sound of first years rustling about the halls, her eyes widened as she saw the clock on her nightstand. She had slept through two of her classes! Hermione knew that she had no more classes left, so she let herself sleep on, clothes and all, agitation nagging at her.

The next morning she woke up at 6:00am, crisp and clean. Organizing herself for the day ahead, she realized that a dump of homework from her missed classes was awaiting her on her desk. Trying to finish some of it before class, she found herself done early, and promptly arrived at class, therefore.

* * *

The rest of the days passed rather uneventfully for herself and her friends, rather quite boring for Hermione, actually. She had studied for all her N.E.W.T.s, read _Hogwarts, a History _nine times, and finished all her papers for the upcoming month. Smiling to herself, she marked off the first day of December. Time had passed so quickly! Christmas time and Winter Break would come soon, so she would find out what her birthday present was. All ready and prepared, Hermione walked happily to the Great Hall. 

Grabbing some cheese and ham omelets, she was about to talk to her friends, when two owls swooped down to Hermione. One she recognized as being from the Daily Prophet, and Hermione took the newspaper from the owl's claws. Fumbling in her pocket for a Knut, she paid the owl the necessary fee. The other owl, pecked at her hands impatiently.

Hermione had an uneasy feeling about this letter, but took it from its beak nonetheless, stroking its feathers. The letter had URGENT written on it in bright red, along with a tight seal.

She was forcing the letter open when an uncomfortable and edgy feeling overcame her. Deciding to open it in her room, she walked away. Harry, who was curious about her letter, followed her out of the hall to their shared dormitory.

Opening the petite letter, she felt her hands trembling. Having read only a few words (which were the only words on the letter) she crumpled it up, balling it in her fist. Her sobbing had turned into crying just as Harry entered.

"Hermione, you okay?" Harry whispered. She couldn't bring herself to speak, she was sobbing so hard.

Walking over to Hermione, Harry sat down next to her on the bed. At once Hermione nestled herself in his arms, and Harry waited patiently. Hermione had a sweet smell… A sweet sense in her, even when she was crying and upset like this. Harry let her be there, he let her be, and he let her cry, until she was quiet. When she had finally calmed, she had fallen asleep in his arms. Asleep like an angel… if only he knew what Hermione was going through… (you, too readers!)


	2. Problems, Men and Conciousnesses

**AN: **Hey guys… Sorry it took so long to update, business… You know… Well, here it is – so REVIEW. Oh, and people out there who just read this and don't review, PLEASE REVIEW, don't just read, I do sometimes myself, but I stopped. No matter what I felt about it, I REVIEWED. YOU DO THE SAME. JUST CLICK THE REVIEW BOTTOM AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN AND WRITE YOUR FEELINGS ABOUT THIS. THANKS. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME – YET THOUGH I KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE _JUST_ READ. I KNOW.

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own HP or the book I mentioned… Simple, but clears the point… Who says we can't have it all?_

**Chapter 2: **Disturbing Problems, Irritating Men and Annoying Consciousnesses

Hermione woke up in her bed, her face wet with tears. As she got up, something fell from her hands to the floor. Next to a crumpled letter was a ripped envelope, URGENT written on it. All at once thousands of tears threatening to spill and stream down like a river. But Hermione had to fight it. Throwing the papers away, she walked to the bathroom. Not willing to do anything today, she decided to see Harry after getting ready.

Looking in the mirror, she sighed. Her eyes were red, puffy, and they looked like she had just cried out a million glass shards… for hours. Trying to heal them with a damp cloth, she started to shed tears. Without success in helping her eyes with water, she tried her wand. Suddenly her eyes looked normal, and healthy. But she couldn't put on a smile. Walking to Harry's bedroom, she knocked on it. With no answer, she tried the door. It wasn't locked so Hermione let herself in. Harry was still sleeping, in a deep slumber.

Not wanting to awaken him, she tip-toed out of his room and into her own. Finishing the last of her homework, she saw that Harry should be awake by the time, but instead she decided to go to class early.

When Harry heard the Head Boy and Girl Common Room door slam shut, he woke up. Glancing at the time, he got ready and dressed. Maybe he could talk to Hermione. She didn't tell him anything yesterday, and it must have been serious to cry so much. Knowing that Hermione was gone, he was firm on the idea of checking for the letter in Hermione's room. He walked over to hers, and creaked open the door. Spying no one, he immediately started the search.

After checking the bookshelf, under bed, in the trunk, in the cabinets, and in the desk and finding no clue, he looked in the last place it could be. Eying the letter in the trashcan, he snatched it up. It was severally crumpled up and the ink on the paper had been smothered. All together, it was very difficult to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am sorry to tell you that yesterday, your parents died. Due to this, I'd like you to come to the Emerald Inn during Winter Break. Write me back if you cannot._

_Aunt Sadie_

Harry stood, dumbstruck. Hermione must be through so much pain. Rushing to try to keep up with her, he dashed to the Transfiguration Classroom. He knew that she and him were both in that class for the morning.

Right when he reached the door, he stopped short. He couldn't tell Hermione he knew! She would know that he went through her things! Calmly, he opened the door and sat down next to Hermione.

"Hermione, are you okay? You cried a lot yesterday. Please tell me what happened, I'd understand." He said, sympathy in his voice.

"I couldn't in class, Harry, I'd cry again." She said, her eyes already becoming wet.

"Hermione, you're already crying. Can't you tell me?" Harry asked, once more. With one final sigh, she began whispering.

"Yesterday, my parents, - uh, died." She managed to continue choking out words between sobs to tell him that she's visiting her aunt at the Emerald Inn over winter break. Harry, still sympathetic, put an arm around her shoulder. Hermione sobbed out her last tears, also telling him that she'd much rather be in bed. Harry wanted to comfort her a bit more when Professor McGonnagal stormed in the door.

"As I trust you all to know, we will be having N.E.W.T.s coming up very soon. Please – ah – pay attention, Malfoy." McGonnagal said sternly. Malfoy blushed. "Well. I would like all of you to hand in an essay about basic transfiguration. By Friday, I want an 8 page essay." As transfiguration went on, Hermione became more restless. By the time lunch had arrived, Hermione had felt better. Ron had been poking around her, asking what had happened. Hermione in turn, didn't feel like arguing, or explaining. Each time, Harry would have to ask Ron to leave Hermione alone.

Hermione sighed, after the day had ended. Plopping herself on her bed, she just closed her eyes. With all the happenings lately, Hermione could have liked have a beautiful Christmas atmosphere like the one at Hogwarts to cheer her up. But Hermione knew she needed to see her Aunt. Hermione buried her face in her pillow. Weeping, Hermione looked at the calendar. She gasped. _It was already the 14! On the 16, Hogwarts hosted Winter Break!_ Immediately Hermione shot up in bed. _No, it couldn't be, no. _She thought, hopelessly racking her brain.

Deciding to start packing, she dumped three large suitcases on her bed. Randomly filling them with items. When she had everything in her bag except her nightgown, toothpaste, toothbrush, and her hair comb, she was settled.

When Winter Break came, she packed the last of her things. Putting on a jacket, she rushed to the Gryffindor Common Room. Not knowing the password, she tried previous ones. The portrait didn't budge. Trying to talk to the Fat Lady about her dilemma, she waited. Still not being able to get in, she sighed, mumbling.

"Where are Harry and Ron?" She murmured.

"Right behind you." She whirled around, facing her two best friends.

"Hi guys. Listen, I told you I'm leaving, and Harry, you can tell Ron later. Listen, I just came here to say good-bye." She said.

"Alright then, Hermione, but we'll miss you. Can't you just stay here?" Hermione chuckled.

"Sadly, no. I think this might be important." Her friends hugged her as she left.

At the airport, she took the quickest flight to Germany, where her aunt lived. Ticket clutched in hand, she walked on the plane. Greeting people at the foot of the plane, a stewardess took Hermione's ticket. Taking a seat, she eyed her surroundings. Nobody appeared to be sitting next to her. Glancing out of the window, she fell asleep.

She was awoken by the sound of small wheels rolling. Opening her eyes, she saw a stewardess passing her seat. There was a man next to her, which was reasonable. She had been an early passenger, and fallen asleep quickly.

When the man noticed that she had awoken, he placed his book, _The Count of Monte Cristo,_ back in his bag. He faced her, smiling. This gave her a chance to study his face.

His eyes were a light blue, and even with his smile, his eyes reflected coldness. He looked to be around his late fifties, while his hair had turned grayish-white. Looking at the front of his head, you could tell that his original hair color was black. His suit wasn't perfectly up to date, but you could tell that he was certainly trying. He settled himself in his seat facing Hermione, making her feel uneasy.

"Flying to Deutschland?" Hermione didn't much German, except the necessities. Like 'ja', meaning 'yes', and 'nein', meaning 'no'. Luckily though, Hermione had heard her aunt talking about 'Deutschland', which meant Germany.

"Ja, du?" She asked politely. ('du' means 'you') Hermione tried to fumble in her bag for a book. She didn't want company, at the moment. Maybe he would get the picture to leave her alone and stop talking. _No such luck._ He continued asking her questions until he knew almost everything. Hermione, not talented at German vocabulary, only answered questions, with very short answers.

"Where bleibst du?" He annoyingly asked. Hermione didn't know half of the sentence. She tried to think of their previous sentences and the meaning of the words. Confused, he repeated the question. Hermione suddenly became suspicious. The sentence meant where she was staying! He obviously desperately wanted to know where she was staying. Not wanting to do such a foolish thing, she thought more. No wonder he didn't want to tell her his name! Danger was ahead for her, so she fibbed saying that she did not know.

Unsatisfied, he sat back in his seat. Hermione now however, wanted to know more about _him_. She straightened a bit. She was in a plane with people everywhere. He wouldn't harm her, when so many witnesses were watching. She relaxed more.

"I'm Jenna Yield." She lied, starting conversation. She did not want to tell him her real name. He simply nodded, absorbed in something else. Hermione tried again.

"You are?" He didn't reply , making Hermione more curious than ever. But her parents had always told her to keep out of other peoples business, so she stayed calm. He seemed to gain more interest in her once more, and questioned her again.

Hermione was glad when he was done talking, and unbuckled her seatbelt at the command.

She exited the plane, though still at the airport. Glimpsing sight of her watch, realized that if she hurried, she could reach Emerald Inn before it was too late. She searched the airport for an information center or map, but didn't succeed.

After fifteen minutes had passed, Hermione had found no center to help her. She sat down on a bench nearby and sighed. She hadn't yet gotten accustomed to the way Germans do things around here. She decided to try to search for the exit instead.

When five minutes were over, Hermione heaved the double-doors of the airport open. She looked back at the building and gasped at it's enormity. It was much larger than it had seemed to be inside, or just to her!

She found lots of traffic around Germany, so she elected on walking. She entered a place called the _Fußgängerzone._ According to by passers, Hermione learned that a _Fußgängerzone _place where only shops are. All the libraries, stores, and restaurants were here, while no cars are allowed.

After a little look at the _Fußgängerzone_ she realized that she was famished. Deciding to have some coffee, she entered a small café. There, she ordered her coffee, finishing swiftly. Before she left, she asked the bartender about Emerald Inn. When he said that he had never heard about it, she tried a different approach.

"Do you know where I could find a telephone book or a map?" Hermione asked, paying the fee.

"There's a phonebook neben dem Clo." Hermione puzzled together his sentence. Since the conversation on the plane with the man caused her to learn more words, she knew that 'Neben dem Clo' meant 'by the bathroom'.

Hermione thanked the man and walked to the bathrooms. There was an old telephone attached to the wall with a telephone book next to it. She flipped through the pages, finding her aunt. Looking at the street, she frowned. She had never heard of _Hannah Arendt Strasse 13. _She jotted down the address and once more wanted to ask the bartender something. Since it might take her long to find the street, she might want to rent a car.

Hermione was surprised to find the bartender not behind the bar-table, and tried to summon him.

"Excuse me!" She shouted through the empty café. There was no answer. After trying again, there still was no reply. Hermione instead, walked outside and stopped a by passer.

"Excuse me, do you know where I could rent a car?" She asked.

"There is a Hertz a mile out of the city." The man answered, then walking away. She reasoned that a Hertz must be a place to rent cars, and set off.

By the time she was out of the city, her legs were numb, and her arms were limp from holding her bags. By the time she got there, she was extremely exhausted. The Hertz sign beamed on the store, and was already lit.

When she entered the shop, a man was behind a small, dirty counter. On the wall behind him, were various types of tires, while car parts, and tools were on the others.

"Hello. May I help you?" Hermione sighed. He knew English.

"Yes, I think you can. I need a car I can rent." After she finished, he walked out from behind the counter and led her to a backroom. The floors were a filthy gray, along with the walls. There were two steel doors on each sidewall.

The cars in the room were all Mercedes. Hermione figured they would be, since Germans invented the Mercedes car. She inspected each car carefully, and thoroughly, until she was led to one of the other steel doors. There, were several Beetles, Convertibles, Volkswagens, and Hondas. Satisfied by the tour, she went with a Mercedes.

After paying, Hermione left hastily. It was already dark outside when she exited the shop. Like the man told her, her rented car was waiting for her outside. Slipping in the seat, she parked to a café outside of the _Fußgängerzone_. She browsed around the dimly lighted stores, nothing hurrying her, since it would be too late to see her aunt today anyway.

Almost everybody had left the zone, because it was dark and most stores were closed. Roughly about everyone was paying for their purchase, rather then looking through the shelves. Hermione window-shopped instead. She looked in the library, checking if anything about Emerald Inn was in it. Without success, she left the library. She walked up the strip of stores, and when finding the end, she had a list of closed shops that had interested her, which surely Hermione would check out tomorrow. .

Finding an appealing and attractive restaurant, she left shortly after she had gotten a list of hotels from the manager. Driving around the city, she found the _Gasthaus Zur Krone, _first, which also was the cheapest and simplest meant for a one-night stay.

She put her luggage on a trolley, and rolled it up to the front desk. Once she got a roll of plain double-bed rooms, she chose one and rolled her trolley up to the elevator. When she reached the room, she only unpacked her brush, toothbrush, toothpaste, and light clothes for the next day.

Hermione flopped onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. As drowsy and tired as she was feeling, she couldn't fall asleep. Turning on the TV in front of her, she watched the weather channel, which she programmed to be English. Seeing that it would be warm the next day, she packed away her set out clothes items and unloaded a flower printed dress.

Her eyelids got heavy really quick, and she barley even bothered to turn off the TV. She fell asleep almost the instant she closed her eyes, and her night, frustratingly was very longer than usual, though the next day she awoke just as early.

Stuffing her things in her suitcase, she changed and paid her fee down at the front desk. She drove around the city, then quickly snatched the scrap of paper reading _Hannah Arendt Strasse 13, _out of her purse.

Hermione found the street easily, and studied its paths. She drove around; looking for a big building, however only finding an Inn called _Krone Inn_. She tried a different method, turning into each corner. Turning the corner to the third path she saw, she only found the Inn, by her aunt gardening in the front yard.

Hermione gazed at the Inn. Indeed, it was large and beautiful. There were three stories, with a small window on the third. There was a variety of flowers, along with a pebble walkway turning to the Inn double doors, and the kitchen back door. In the backyard, there was a large pool, along with a small shelter where customers could get towels.

Her aunt rushed to her when she glimpsed sight of Hermione, and said greeted her. After multiple hello's, she toured a place of the Inn. When they finished, they decided to go shopping. She was surprised to see that her aunt drove a lime-green beetle.

When they had finished shopping, Hermione and her aunt had several bags in her hands. She had gotten clothes, and a few souvenirs for her, and Harry and Ron both postcards and robes. Hermione paraded down the hill with her aunt as Hermione had the urge to ask her aunt some questions about the Inn.

"Um, Aunt Sadie? I have some questions, - about the Inn -" Hermione started. She looked at her aunt; her face looked worried for a second, but then cleared up. Hermione sighed before talking again.

"Erm, who owns the Inn? You can't have, can you?" She stuttered. Her aunt' worried expression filled. Hermione decided not to ask the question she intended to have, but instead her aunt sighed with worry.

"Oh, that would be Mr. Dalier. He used to own the Inn, well, I got it, since he said he had no friends anymore, they had died, so he had no one to leave the Inn to. He wanted to sell it to a responsible owner before he died." She said. Hermione's curiosity rose.

"Oh, I see." Hermione said. "Um, than, why did _you_ get it? And how, could you have enough money, Aunt Sadie?" Hermione asked. Her aunt looked at her grimly. Sighing, she led her to the car, still not saying a word.

When they were both buckled and seated, she spoke.

"Hermione, I hoped I never would have to say this to you. But, you are a smart girl, and want to know the facts. So, here I go. Your parents died when nobody else thought they would. The doctor diagnosed that this wasn't serious,

Hermione looked out of the window – sighing. She shivered in her bed – as the clock striked 11: 45. Hermione felt a tear drop onto the soft pillow. She closed her eyes wistfully but quickly to keep the rest of the tears from falling out. Her parents _never told her._ They never told her that they would die – or that they were sick. Hermione stifled a tear away as she wiped the wet pillow miserably.

A cold shiver ran through her entire body. She pulled the covers closer and closed her eyes. But then suddenly she felt a sting in her foot, making her wince. The pain moved through her – causing her to sit up. Breathing heavily, Hermione looked at the Muggle clock.

_11: 50._

Hermione sniffed as a throb ran through her heart like a knife. She buried her face in her hands – lying down. A round, black circle began forming around her eyes, just as her eyelids became heavy. She closed them but was awakened by a thud a second later.

_Pop… Pop… Pop…_

A rain drop hit the window and dripped down, finally reaching the bottom as another one hit the window. The popping turned heavier and louder. Hermione looked out of the window as the clock clicked.

_11:52._

Using her hands as a napkin – she dried her eyes, but continued sobbing.

_Stop thinking about your parents. They're dead – so you're thinking about a non-existing person. _But how did they die_? You're not helping yourself – STOP THINKING. _But not even the doctor thought they would die – why did they?_ Who cares, Hermione? They are DEAD, so stop weeping._ I know what Harry feels like now…_ Why are you thinking about Harry? The scar-boy? _Hey! Boy consciousnesses are rude! I would prefer you call him 'The Boy Who Lived' if you're doing pet names. _Oh come on. You like him don't you?_ Your absurd. _Oh, really? Well then stop thinking about Harry – this is YOUR life and NOT his._ You told me to think about something else. _Not about HARRY'S dead parents. Boy you're pathetic. _And you're the consciousness of a pathetic girl then. _I win!_ Do not! _Do to – you're being immature – you backtalker! _Go away! _I never leave…_ Fine – I'll go to sleep then – you can't bother me now… _Pff! This girl can't think of anything else to get rid of me than going to sleep… You're not as smart as your idiot friends talk about you._ Wait – you know my friends' consciousnesses? _We've met._ Hmm… _You're still stupid._ Hey! _Hehehe…_


	3. Finding a Secret Desire

AN: _Hey people! Welcome – welcome – welcome… Now – READ! I WAS THINKING SO HARD! SO… reward it by reviewing! Remember: people out there who just read this and don't review, PLEASE REVIEW, don't just read, I do sometimes myself, but I stopped. No matter what I felt about it, I REVIEWED. YOU DO THE SAME. JUST CLICK THE REVIEW AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN AND WRITE YOUR FEELINGS ABOUT THIS. THANKS. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME – YET THOUGH I KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE JUSTREAD. I KNOW YOU PEOPLE. YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME. (God, I sound like Filch…)_

OK – need a summary? See my first chapter.

Hermione woke up the next morning to find herself lost around the Inn. Getting up and dressing, she got herself ready. She was extremely hungry and wanted to eat, so she set out of her room, where there was a hall filled with at least 25 doors!

Groaning, Hermione opened each door until she came across a small, spiral staircase. Though she was unfamiliar with this staircase from her trip upstairs yesterday and her tour, she reasoned that there must be more ways to enter this hallway.

When she had reached the bottom of the stairs, she found a hallway with several more doors, and a backdoor to the outside. Deciding to take that route, she exited the hall and came across a backdoor leading to the lake. Next to it, were several bushes and a canoe with 'EMERALD INN' on it on the dock.

Hermione tore herself from the swaying water and fought her way through the bushes – finally reaching the entrance. There – Aunt Sadie was already making pancakes.

"Hi, Aunt Sadie." Hermione croaked, coughing out dirt and brushing leaves and mud off her silk dress.

"Hello dear," She said turning around. "Oh my! What happened to you?"

"I – I got lost – I didn't remember the way and went out the backdoor… I guess it was for canoe trips; I fought through the bushes practically making a path. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry dear. I don't care about the bushes – besides, I always wanted a way to get to the front from there. But Hermione, you're a mess!"

Hermione chortled.

"I guess so."

Suddenly there was a '_bing_' and Aunt Sadie trotted to the stove and put the pancakes on a plate.

"Here dear, pancakes. Syrup? Butter?"

"Um – syrup."

"Alright then! Eat – I'll join you in a minute." She said, fetching syrup from a pantry.

"Thanks." Hermione said, picking at her pancakes until her aunt returned with the syrup.

Soon, her aunt joined her and they engaged in a conversation.

"So – how is it in school?"

"Oh. School…" Her aunt was a Muggle – she didn't know about Hogwarts.

"Well, I made some friends. They're all my age."

"Wonderful!"

"My best friends are boys."

"Oh… Are you interested in one of them?" Her aunt said with a sly smile on her face.

Hermione dropped her fork, an irritating glance wiping across her face.

"Why does everybody ask that?" Hermione asked annoyingly, collecting her fork again.

"Well, are you?" Her aunt said. Hermione looked at her disapprovingly; she felt like she was talking to an immature child.

"No. But they're both good looking. But Harry is better looking."

"Harry?" She asked questionly, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Ron is red haired and freckled while Harry has black hair and green hair."

"Pale?" Aunt Sadie asked dreamily.

"Yeah."

"I see," For a few seconds they both rested their heads on their hands looking up at the ceiling, poking randomly sized holes in their pancakes.

"Well!" Hermione snapped, looking down at her pancakes critically. She took them to the counter and excused herself.

Surprisingly finding her room, she looked around it. Smiling, she plopped herself on her bed, looking at the ceiling happily.

Hermione looked at herself. With dissatisfaction, she took a quick shower.

After resting, she settled herself at her desk with her parchment and quill, and wrote to Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

_Dear Harry, _

_This place is so wonderful! The Inn is huge and has a large lake beside it. They even have canoes! Well, I do admit that it is a little **too **big, since I got lost many times so far, and I've only been here for like one day. But Germany is just as cool. It has something called a Fußgängerzone. There, all their shops, libraries, cafes, restaurants and almost anything public is in one long big strip. I rented a Mercedes! _

_How's Ron? How about classes? How's Hedwig? Any news? Other than that, I bought you guy's souvenirs. Please send Hedwig here when you send the next owl. I know it's an awfully long journey, but it'll be difficult sending this to Hogwarts from Germany, especially if we'll be sending lot's of letters. _

_Lots of Love,_

_Hermione_

_Dear Ron, _

_I know you'll probably be breathing down Harry's neck reading his letter, so no use of writing it all again. How's Harry? Having trouble with classes? How's Pig? Any news? Well, just write me back, and remember to keep in touch. Oh, and please don't use Pig to send any letters here. She'll never make it here. _

_Lots of Love,_

_Hermione_

_Dear Ginny,_

_Wow! You'd love Germany! Beauty salons all over! I got you some hair curlers and shampoo from here, and the shampoo is something I think you'll love. It's Sweet Vanilla Sugar mixed with Light Lavender Blossoms. I sniffed it, it smells wonderful. _

_Sorry Ginny, no perfume. They were awfully expensive and the cheapest one was around 30 dollars, and smelled like grass. So – no. Otherwise, how's school and Harry and Ron? How are classes? Any news? _

_Other than that, Germany is beautiful! It's been a fine trip, besides my nagging consciousness, and that annoying man on the plane. But the Inn is huge and beautiful and the lake is, too. You'd love it here. I hope one day you'd come, since Emerald Inn is wonderful, a little big and confusing; yes, but beautiful. _

_I'll see you back in London,_

_Hermione_

Hermione was satisfied with the results of the letters and placed them on windowsill. Perhaps Hedwig might come with letters for her instead. Sighing, she put the quill away and covered the letters with a book.

When Hermione left the room, she wanted to explore the place for a while, and ignored the stairs. Walking through a walnut door she examined the room. It wasn't lit at all and she found no light switches. Nevertheless, she walked through room, feeling the walls. She turned several times, but finally she came across some old, creaky stairs.

Carefully stepping on each steps, the room got even darker as she descended downward. Suddenly, a wash of cold air whipped through her face, and it got very cold, also even darker. Finally, it was completely pitch black. Thinking to turn back, she turned around, but it was still extremely dark, and there was danger of falling. Even in the dark, perhaps she could find a flashlight.

The stairs came to an abrupt stop, exposing a small room. Feeling the walls, she still found no light switches. She sighed out a deep, worried breath, but walked on with shaky legs. Without seeing it coming, she crashed into an end table, causing the silence to stop. Hermione heard things falling to the floor, as she winced.

She held out an arm, and felt something cold. Something solid. It was as tall as her chest, and had a large hole in the middle. It was a –

_Fireplace?_

Ducking down, she felt a screen covering it. Removing it, she looked around to see if she could light a fire. Picking up one log, a hole extinguished itself right where the other logs were, but a tray zoomed from the hole and carried the rest of the logs away down the hole. The hole once again covered itself with the flooring. Hermione waited anxiously for something to happen, but nothing happened. She was about to cover it up with the screen again when a light erupted from the ceiling.

Examining it, she saw that its light exposed a tunnel leading farther into the fireplace. Crawling through the opening, she turned all the turns until she came across a hole with water – going far down. Was it a trap? Perhaps it was for people who didn't find the light trick at the beginning, and just shouldn't find what was at the end. They could fall without the light; since it was so bright Hermione could still see it though.

Hermione crawled over it with one big step. Keeping her eyes on the floor for any more traps, her head hit something hard. Another fireplace. There was a lever attached to the ground, on this one though. Pulling it, it wouldn't budge. Hermione searched around it, and finally found three tiles that looked identical to the ones already on it. She took each one and placed them in, and tried the lever this time.

This time, the fireplace opened like a hinge, exposing a room shaped like a hall, lit slightly. Then, the wall at the end, opened, too, showing a new room with buckets, and paintings and vases, and musty tables.

Satisfied, she found her way back till she came to the dark room. There, she put the log back, and the others reappeared. Happy with her inspection of the house, she left with a smile on her face. But when she went to her room, she saw that she was dirtier than charcoal. She washed herself thoroughly until going downstairs.

"Hi, dear," Aunt Sadie said, putting her book down. "Where were you?"

"Exploring the house." She said, grinning.

"I wanted to talk to you, but I couldn't find you. Want to help me make my famous cheesecake?"

"Love to!" Hermione said enthusiastically.

"Ok. I already made the crust, you can cut the apples." She said, leading her over to the kitchen. There, three apples were peeled and cut into slices.

"Cut them into dice." She assigned, as she began getting ingredients out of the bowl.

When they were done, Hermione put the apples on the bottom of crust, spreading them around. Then, her aunt poured the batter over them, which fit perfectly to the top.

Aunt Sadie then put the bowl in the pre-heated oven and closed the door.

"Now – we can wait for one hour." Aunt Sadie said evenly. Smiling, she led Hermione outside, to the garden, and to the car.

"Come on. We can tour the neighborhood."

After the tour of the houses, Hermione was extremely hungry. But right now, that didn't matter to her. Something was bugging her, deep inside. _But what?_ She kept saying.

"I know I didn't mention this, but, when your done with school, you'll be receiving the Inn – but I'll help you, and it won't be until another few years, you've still got school."

"I'll be out by mid-June."

"What? Mid-June?"

"Um – ah, yes."

"Alright then, the cheesecakes ready."

"Ok." The cheesecake turned out to be delicious.

"Aunt Sadie – I – never mind."

"Alright, I'll be reading, dear."

Hermione was thinking hard on this floppy, flippy little thing deep inside urging for attention that was bugging her beyond belief. But the night in bed after a week at the Inn it annoyed her the most.

_Stop dwelling on that STUPID subject, my god. _You're back? _Yes, I'm back._ Didn't I get rid of you? _You tried to._ Maybe you can help me. _No, I can't. I'm just here to annoy the heck out of you._ Too bad, now listen; I have to you all the time._ Fine._ I have an annoying feeling inside of me. _Ok. … And?_ What is it?_ You don't know? _No!_ Well, how am I supposed to know?_ For gods sake, you're my conscious! _Fine, silly girl. You don't know? _No. _Hmmf. Well, it's a boy. _Who? _Too much information – goodbye. _

Hermione thought her conscious had fooled her that night, but the night she was dragging her luggage downstairs, she couldn't stop dwelling on a _boy._

Dean?

Uh – no.

Seamus?

No…

Malfoy?

Definitely not, Hermione, what got into you, even considering?

That stupid little Muggle kid that pushed me down the swing when I was five?

NO!

Ron?

No way.

Harry?

Not.

Wait – Harry?

"Dear, come on, to the airport, don't just stand there!" Aunt Sadie commanded.

With that, Hermione was brought out of her trance, as she started jogging toward the car.

"Honey, you okay?"

"I'm fine." Hermione said shortly.

"Alright then, go in the car." Hermione obeyed quickly.

Harry – no – it couldn't be _Harry._ But – maybe – no –

NO!

"Aunt Sadie, please, what I mean is – just – FASTER!" Hermione said frantically.

Her aunt looked back at her, with a puzzled, eyebrow raised look. Hermione instead, looked away, smiling the crook of her mouth oddly.

"I mean – um, faster please."

"Okay then," Her aunt looked up again to the steering wheel, but had a hard time keeping concentrated, so she flung her head backwards and talked. "Are you sure you're okay, Hermione?"

"Just peachy." Hermione said sarcastically, though her aunt took it as a true answer.

The ride to the airport seemed shorter than usual, and Hermione sensed a hint of disappointment in the air. But she ignored it like she usually did with Ron. Ron – Harry – Hogwarts – yes. She would be there in a few hours, at _home._

"Dear, I'll see you in half a year then!" Her aunt bade, laughing.

"Bye, Aunt Sadie!"

"Take care."

"I will." Hermione promised, but eyed her watch, said one last hasty goodbye, and had to run off.

Finding the plane wasn't hard anymore, but she still wouldn't remember in half a year. Excited, she broke into a run as she reached the plane, thrusting the ticket in the stewardess's hand.

"Have a nice st –" The stewardess began.

"Yes, yes, thank you." Hermione said annoyingly and ran off to find her seat.

Fortunately the ride was free from all annoying living creatures…

CoughmenCough

Hermione laughed.

The plane ride was over very fast, probably because Hermione had started reading again.

"_Please unfasten your seatbelts, insecure your belongings, and please safely exit the plane._" A voice boomed through the plane. Hermione, anxious, bumped into many people on her way out, and barely heard a stewardess say to her "Careful, miss" as her handbag whipped the stewardess in the face while running.

She darted to baggage claim, and grabbed her bags hastily as she ran away from the airport. Eyeing her watch, she gasped. If she got there fast then she could get there before morning.

"Hurry, Hermione." She murmured before running even faster.

Finally, Hermione got there in time, smiling at the sight.

"It's – _home._" She dragged her luggage to the front as she watched lights flickering on and off in Hogwarts, until every light was off. It was so dark that she bumped into the gates. Gasping, she realized that she had made a ton of noise, causing attention. Somehow, lights flickered back on, and people anxiously looked out their windows, some with blankets over their faces.

"Watta you doin' here?" A voice said behind her, bringing in a flashlight to view. Hermione whirled around to see the familiar face of Hagrid.

"Hagrid, it's you! You – you scared me."

"Hermione, watta you doin' here? Ya shouldn' be here at nigh'."

"I'm sorry, but I just came back from a trip. Can you lead me inside?"

"Sure, 'Mione. Better get you inside."

But when she trudged inside the common room, she saw something she didn't expect to find.

AN: _Thank you for reading. Now that you finished… REVIEW! And, I have a surprise. For everybody who read, I have a surprise. _

I realized that it takes **guts** to build up an inn. To go through your parents' deaths. That's why… G_rowing _U_p _T_oo _S_oon._ See, GUTS. Initials! YAY!


End file.
